Uncontrolled fires occurring in nature pose a large problem as large tracts of land and forestry can be quickly destroyed by such fires. To counter this problem firebreaks are made along pre-selected routes. Fires that burn uncontrollably thus burn to extinction on reaching a firebreak. This aids in containing the devastation of large areas by fire. A firebreak can, in fact, also be used to commence making a counter fire thus enlargening the strip of land against which a fire burns to extinction.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to land surface treating equipment for treating land in response to traversing it. Although not so limited the invention finds useful application for forming fire breaks.
2. Prior Art Description
The forming of firebreaks to control fires occurring in nature is on the one hand done by manually making a fire and controlling it to burn along the desired route. This procedure is very labour intensive and time consuming. Another method is clear a strip of growth by ploughing up or scraping a strip of land that is wide enough to serve as an effective firebreak. These methods create the possibility of erosion caused by the elements of nature.